1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to systems and methods for leaving messages and, more particularly, to a system and method for leaving voice or video messages in a digital photo frame (DPF).
2. General Background
Digital photo frames (DPF) are becoming increasingly popular due to the convenience and ease of manipulation when browsing photos stored therein. When in use, the DPF is placed on a platform or hung on a wall to display the stored photos. The DPF has become prevalent in the home or office and a need for additional functions are needed.
What is needed, therefore, is a DPF with an additional function and a method for realizing the new function.